Forbidden Love
by Jelp
Summary: How can Serenity and Endymion's love work out with their differences?


I don't own Sailor Moon! 

Forbidden Love

Queen Serenity smiled as she watched her young daughter run  
into the room.

"You called Mother?" She asked formally. Princess Serenity  
grasped a strand of her long golden hair, and she began to idly play  
with it.

"We're going to have a representative of the earth come and  
stay with us." Queen Serenity told her daughter.

"How long will she be staying with us this time?" Princess  
Serenity asked, stifling a yawn.

"It won't be a female coming this time." The Queen told  
her daughter.

"Who will be coming?" Serenity showed more interest at this  
new revelation. Queen Serenity suppressed her smile.

"Endymion is his name. He will stay for at least a month,  
but it is possible that he will stay an entire year." Queen Serenity  
explained.

"When will he be arriving?" Young Serenity asked. The Queen  
didn't bother to hid her smile this time.

"In about an hour." Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter's  
startled expression.

"An hour? Why wasn't I notified sooner?"

"Well, I didn't think you would mind." The Queen said with  
a shrug. She had a feeling her daughter only minded because the  
representative was male. "What, did you want more time to "prepare"  
yourself for his arrival? Make your-self up to catch his eye?"

"Of course not!" Young Serenity lied through her teeth. Her  
Mother raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I might have picked out a  
nicer outfit." She mumbled. The Queen laughed.

"Meet me in the portal room in about an hour." Princess  
Serenity ran off.

-An hour later-

Princess Serenity fidgeted with her dress while wondering  
what the earthling would be like. She hoped he was nice. All her  
friends were at a school far away, so she didn't really have anyone  
to talk to. There was Luna, her guardian cat, but Luna was usually  
busy with something or other. Perhaps she and the earthling could  
become friends.

The portal started to glow, letting both Queen and Princess  
Serenity know that someone was coming. When the earthling stepped  
out of the portal, Princess Serenity thought at first she was seeing  
things. She rubbed her eyes to make sure they were working okay.

"Hello. Endymion I presume?" The Queen asked, also slightly  
startled at Endymion's appearance. He bowed his head.

"Yes. I am Ambassador Endymion of Terra. You must be Queen  
Serenity." He said to the Queen, who had regained her composure. He  
smiled at her, obviously knowing what she was thinking. "I'm sorry  
I didn't send warning ahead of time."

"That's perfectly alright. You're the third I've met of  
your kind. It's just always a shock to see-"

"A talking cat?" He asked. Princess Serenity stopped rubbing  
her eyes.

"You must be Princess Serenity?" He asked. Young Serenity  
nodded. Serenity thought about how boring Luna was to talk to. Her  
plans of making friends with him vanished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head slightly.

"The pleasure is mine." He said. Serenity took the time to  
finally take in his appearance. He was a black cat with midnight  
blue eyes. Like Luna, he had a symbol on his forehead, but it was  
a silver emblem of the earth.

"I can never tell with cats, so you must tell me how old  
you are." Queen Serenity asked.

"I'm eighteen standard years." He said politely.

"I'm seventeen standard years." Princess Serenity said with  
a smile. He might not be so bad to talk to after all.

"Serenity love," the Queen began, "Would you mind taking  
Endymion on a tour?"

"Of course not Mother." Serenity smiled as Endymion followed  
the Princess.

-Three Months Later-

"Serenity, come back here with that!" Serenity laughed as  
Endymion chased her. Serenity waved the book she had taken from  
Endymion.

"I know you can run faster than that!" She yelled playfully  
as she ran to the gardens.

"Serenity!" He laughed. Finally, he was close enough that  
he pounced up and landed on her shoulder. She was surprised by the  
height of his jump that she fell forward. "I'm sorry princess!" Endy  
said worriedly as the two toppled to the ground. "Are you okay?"  
Her giggles were the only response to his question.

"I still have your book!" She got up from the floor and ran.  
She looked over her shoulder, but she didn't see Endymion anywhere.  
She slowed down. "Endymion?" She asked turning around.

"Right behind you." Serenity looked down to see Endymion  
sitting on the hem of her dress. He had sat on the hem, and she had  
taken him for a ride. She picked him up and smiled. He glared at her  
with annoyance. Serenity had learned that he hated being touched,  
let alone picked up.

"You shouldn't read so much. You should have fun. I know  
that talking cats are not like regular cats where they have ten to  
twenty year life spans. You are still a teenager! Live a little."  
Serenity chided Endymion, and scratched behind his ear. Endymion  
sighed and let Serenity pet him. If anyone else had taken his book  
and petted him like a common cat, offended would not have covered  
his anger. Endymion surprised Serenity by actually purring. She even  
kissed the top of his head.

"Endymion, will you tell me about the earth, please?" She  
asked as she walked to her room. Endymion smiled. Every night since  
her arrival she had asked him that same question. Endymion enjoyed  
telling her about his home. Tonight, he told her about the gardens.  
Serenity was silent as she entered her room and took Endymion out  
onto her balcony. The earth hung in midair for Serenity to look at  
while Endymion told her about the roses.

"I want to come to earth with you when you leave." Serenity  
said, interrupting Endymion.

"What?" Endymion asked.

"Since I was a child, I've always wanted to go to earth.  
Please, let me come with you." Serenity begged.

"Serenity, your mother forbids those from the moon to go to  
the earth." Endymion frowned at her. He had actually debated on  
asking the Queen whether or not Serenity could come to earth with  
him, but had decided against it.

"I know, but I want to come back home with you." The two of  
them sat in silence.

During the past three months, the two had become incredibly  
close. They found that they could talk to each other about anything  
and everything. It was like they had known each other for eternity.  
Both of them looked at the earth, not coming to terms with the fact  
that they were falling in love with one another.

-The Next Day-

Serenity sat down to eat breakfast with her mother, Luna,  
and Endymion.

"Endymion, I am very glad at our negotiation process, and at  
how fast we are getting things done, but yet I would still like an  
audience with the king. I would like to follow through with my  
original plan. I believe that it is a sure way to have a strong  
alliance between our two nations." Queen Serenity said pleasantly.

"I'm glad you brought that up. I received a notice this  
morning from King Terrance. He asked if you wouldn't mind meeting  
with him this afternoon." Endymion said.

"Splendid." The Queen replied.

"Mother?" Serenity asked for her mother's attention.

"Yes love?" Queen Serenity replied.

"May I leave with Endymion when he goes to earth?" Serenity  
anxiously waited for her mother's answer. Queen Serenity looked at  
her daughter surprised.

"Serenity, you know that that is forbidden." Queen Serenity  
stated simply.

"Why is it forbidden?" Serenity demanded. Queen Serenity  
frowned sadly.

"We do not have peace with the earth." Queen Serenity stated  
simply, almost as if her answer should have been obvious.

"Yet you ask them to come here? You must have trust before  
you can have peace. If you cannot give them your trust, than why  
do you ask for theirs in return?" Serenity's voice shook with anger.  
Queen Serenity's face became pensive.

"You are right. Endymion," The Queen turned her attention  
to Endymion, "Endymion, if you so wish, I would ask you to become my  
daughter's adviser when she goes to earth."

"Of course your majesty." Endymion politely replied. After  
breakfast, Serenity and Endymion went for a walk in the gardens of  
the moon.

"I am sorry that my mother could not give you her trust  
freely." Serenity apologized for her mother.

"I understand why she would not want her daughter to be in  
any danger. Someday, you will rule the moon. I know you will be a  
good ruler. I could tell by how you talked to your mother about  
having trust." They left the palace grounds and started walking  
along a path that over looked a vast lunar lake.

"Thank you Endymion." Serenity smiled at his sincerity. They  
began to talk about anything and everything. As they walked and  
talked, Serenity took time to look at Endymion. She could not get  
him out of her mind, or her heart. She was falling in love with a  
cat for heaven sakes! A peaceful silence fell over them. She began  
to think of why she was falling for Endymion and not one of her  
many eligible suitors. He listened to what she said, and he did so  
because he wanted to. Serenity could always tell when someone only  
listened to her because she was a princess. She also did not mind  
listening to what Endymion had to say. Also, she always felt calm  
and peaceful around him. Serenity shook her head. With her mind so  
distracted, she did not see the small pebble. She tripped on it and  
lost her footing. Letting out a shriek, she slipped off the ledge  
and into the lake.

"Serenity!" Endymion yelled. It was the last thing that  
Serenity heard before hitting the water. She did not know how to  
swim. Serenity sank beneath the cold water of the lake's surface.  
She opened her mouth to yell for help, but then a flood of water  
entered her mouth and lungs. She plunged deeper. In the murky water,  
she felt a pair of hands grasp her side and pull her to the surface  
of the water. She sputtered out water as her savior swam them to the  
nearby bank. Her dress clung to her as she shivered violently. She  
turned to look at her savior. Serenity nearly gasped as she looked  
at the most handsome man she had ever seen. His hair was ebony black  
and his eyes were a deep midnight blue.

"Are you alright?" Serenity gasped as she recognized  
Endymion's voice.

"Endymion?" She croaked. Endymion nodded. Serenity wrapped  
her arms around herself as another shiver shook her body.

"You need to get dry clothes on." Endymion frowned as she  
shivered. Serenity noted that he wore a casual outfit of black.

"You should too." Serenity countered. Endymion nodded. With  
a flash of golden light, Endymion the human transformed into his  
cat form.

"You're human." Serenity said simply. Again, Endymion nodded  
his head. She let that information sink in. "Does my mother know?"  
Serenity asked.

"Yes. I told her yesterday morning." Endymion said.

"How are you both human and a talking cat?" Serenity asked  
in disbelief.

"My parents." Endymion replied. Serenity was slightly  
confused by his answer but didn't know how to approach her confusion  
about his revelation without offending him. Finally, she thought of  
something that might not sound rude.

"Endymion, what are your parents like?" Serenity wondered.  
Endymion was silent for a moment. Serenity thought that she had  
upset him by asking such a personal question. Right before she went  
to apologize, Endymion answered her.

"My mother died giving birth to me. It was...an awkward  
birth." Endymion said quietly. "I am not a pure catsian, or, as you  
call them, a talking cat. My father is human."

"How did they..." Serenity didn't know whether or not she  
should even ask the question, so she decided to let her sentence  
trail off.

"How did they mate?" Endymion asked. Serenity nodded, glad  
that he didn't seem to take any offense in the question.

"My mother was my father's guardian cat. She'd looked after  
him since they were both children. They grew up together and fell  
in love. However, my grandfather forbid them to marry. My mother  
had a crazy idea. She figured that if she could become human, she  
could marry my father. It actually worked. She found a way to become  
human. I do not know how she managed it, but my grandfather allowed  
them to wed. Unfortunately for my mother, something went wrong with  
her transformation. When she was only seven months pregnant with me,  
she suddenly turned back into a cat. Immediately, because cats give  
birth to their kittens in a shorter period of time than humans, she  
went into labor. I was born as a human child, but my mother died.  
No one thought that I would live. My father never gave up though.  
Miraculously, I survived."

"Thank you." Serenity smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Perhaps you should not walk that path any  
more." Endymion advised.

"Well, thank you for saving my life. But I wanted to say  
thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story." Serenity  
looked at him for a moment, pondering his words. They walked the  
rest of the way to the castle in silence.

Serenity and Endymion each departed to their separate  
chambers. Serenity took a warm bath and did more or less nothing but  
read for the rest of the morning. Or, at least, she tried to read.  
Her thoughts kept drifting back to Endymion. She needed to talk to  
him. To her dismay, he didn't eat with her at lunch. After lunch was  
over, Serenity sauntered to Endymion's chambers. Serenity knocked.

"Come in." She heard Endymion call from inside. Serenity  
entered the room and shut the door quietly. Endymion laid fully  
stretched out on his bed. His tail twitched slightly as she sat on  
the edge of the bed.

"You weren't at lunch." Serenity stated simply.

"Did I miss lunch? I was just so wrapped up in my thoughts."  
Endymion sighed.

"Would you like me to ask a servant to bring you something?"  
Serenity asked politely. She resisted the urge to pet him.

"If you get the chance, I suppose." Serenity could tell that  
Endymion wasn't in the mood to talk about food.

"You're thinking about your mother, aren't you?" Serenity  
wondered. Endymion looked at her.

"It's painful to think about her." Endymion replied simply.  
This time, Serenity didn't stop to think about offending Endymion as  
she petted his back. Instead of pulling back, Endymion hopped up  
onto her lap and began to purr. The two were so content in each  
other's presence that they fell asleep. Endymion awoke first, and  
saw that it was getting late.

"Serenity." Endymion nuzzled Serenity's face to try and get  
her to wake up. She rolled over, ignoring him. Endymion sighed. He  
decided the only way that he would get her up was if he transformed  
into his human self.

"Serenity." Endymion said louder. Nothing. Endymion looked  
down at Serenity, her lips parted slightly. He couldn't stop staring  
at her. Slowly he bent his lips down to meet hers. Gently, Endymion  
prodded them until she responded. Even after Serenity had woken,  
Endymion didn't stop his assault on her mouth. Serenity raised her  
hand behind Endymion's neck and began to play with his hair. The two  
of them pulled away in a daze. Endymion didn't look Serenity in the  
eye as he tried to explain his actions.

"Serenity, I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He  
would be a liar if he said he was sorry. He was anything but sorry.  
Endymion opened his mouth to try and explain again, but his thoughts  
were cut short when Serenity put her hand behind his neck and pulled  
him in for another kiss.

"I love you." Endymion whispered. Serenity's heart skipped  
a beat. Endymion put a finger to her lips before she could say a  
word. "Don't say anything you don't mean. I don't need a response."  
He told her seriously. Serenity smiled.

"I love you." Serenity wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We should go to dinner." Endymion said as he kissed her  
forehead and disentangled her arms from his waist. He kissed one of  
her hands and held it as he escorted her out of his room. They  
walked down the hall, talking happily. It wasn't until they reached  
the dining room that either one of them realized that Endymion had  
stayed in his human form. Luna looked up from her place at the table  
shocked.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"It's Endymion." Serenity giggled.

"Endymion?" Luna gaped. Endymion nodded.

"I'm half and half." Endymion explained. "You see-" Endymion  
let his explanation hang as he spotted Queen Serenity and King  
Terrance.

"Endymion?" Queen Serenity said, also slightly shocked.

"Hello son." King Terrance greeted.

"Good evening father." Endymion replied dutifully.

"Father?" Serenity croaked out. Endymion smiled at her  
sheepishly.

"I figured you would have figured out that since only royals  
have catsian advisors and seeing how my mother was catsian, that you  
would have put two and two together and figure out who my father  
is." Endymion explained.

"Ah." Was Serenity's only response. Queen Serenity and King  
Terrance smiled as they saw the two holding hands.

"You were right Serenity." King Terrance smiled.

"Right about what?" Princess Serenity asked.

"That what we were doing would benefit everyone." Queen  
Serenity smiled.

"What?" Endymion and Serenity asked at the same time.

"Your engagement of course. How else are we supposed to  
join the two kingdoms?" Queen Serenity asked pleasantly.

"Are you serious?" Endymion asked.

"Of course." King Terrance replied.

"Is that alright with you two?" Queen Serenity wondered.  
Endymion kissed Serenity in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Queen Serenity smiled.

"I just love happy endings." Luna said.

That was not up to my usual standards, but I guess it was okay. Tell  
me what you thought! - Jelp


End file.
